Princess Alexandra
by forensicduck
Summary: Nikolai was used to keeping his princess within the safe walls of the castle. But he can't deny her happiness, so he agrees to one day. Princess Alexandra, with her friend Michelangelo, gets more than what she bargained for. Alex/Sean, Michael/Nikita and perhaps some animals falling in love?


**Title: Princess Alexandra**  
**Summary: AU story. Alexandra wishes to see the city. She gets more than was she bargained for.**  
**Pairing: Technically Alex/Sean, Michael/Nikita and perhaps more, but the characters are so OOC that they feel like entirely new characters to me.**  
**Author's Note: I've been obsessed with Disney movies lately. Here's my attempt at writing some sort of AU story that's kind of Disney-ish with a lot of romantic stuff and magic and talking animals! Also, I believe that I've mentioned in every single story that I've written, that I suck at titles.**

* * *

'But father-'

'Alexandra! How many times must I tell you that 'no' means 'no'?' No matter how many times she had heard her father utter those words, it was still shocking to hear how firmly he could speak to her. She fell silent, her finger twitching nervously together as she took a small step back.

Nikolai sighed, peering back at his daughter through thick glasses. 'Now, I hope you won't forget that this is only in my best interest to keep you here within the castle. You know nothing of the world outside of these walls. My guards report back to me daily about filthy thieves and murderers and whatnot.' Alexandra watched as her father's eyes started to trail off and the color slow but surely started to drain from his face. 'It would simply kill me to have you taken away from me.'

The young woman's head fell, her mind remembering – only for a second – the speech she had prepared earlier about why Nikolai should allow her to visit the outside world. 'I know father.' She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. 'Your answer comes from a good place in your heart. I will respect your wish.'

Nikolai's eyes widened at that, not because of her answer, but because she failed to look him in the eyes when she said it. It was uncommon for her to speak to him without eye contact, and something inside him twitched. His servant, standing a few feet away from him, cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Sire, is now a good time to inform you that-'

'Absolutely not, Michelangelo!'

'Very well, sir.'

Nikolai focused all his attention back on his daughter, who sniffled softly, her face in the other direction. He heaved another heavy sigh, bringing his hand to her face to lift it up. 'Oh, Alexandra…where do you get all of these adventurous dreams?'

'I do not know, father, for they are dreams. I cannot control them.'

Her answer sounded witty to him, and it caused him to let out a short chuckle. He let a silence hang in the air, before reluctantly nodding his head. 'Very well. I will allow you _one day_ in the city.'

Alexandra was ready to erupt into wild celebration when Nikolai used his other hand to push her on the shoulder and keep her feet firmly on the ground. 'On one condition!' His voice was loud and strict, in fact, it was even shaking up Michelangelo even though he was standing twenty feet away. 'Michelangelo is to be at your side _at all times_.'

'That sounds reasonable, father.' Alexandra nodded in acceptance, making small eye contact with her father's loyal and long-time servant.

* * *

When Alexandra told her friends, a group of mice living in the cracks in the walls of her room, they couldn't help but dance around in circles until they could no longer keep their balance. The birds chirped louder than ever before, and Michelangelo smirked widely.

'You must have big plans for tomorrow, Alexandra.'

'Absolutely.' Alexandra beamed from ear to ear, falling down on her bed with a dreamy look on her face.

Michelangelo held his arms firmly behind his back to maintain professionalism, though he took a few steps into her room. He has always had a soft spot for Alexandra. Perhaps it was the way she was always so hopeful, or the way that she never seemed to grow up, yet always seemed to grow wiser. The girl had many admirable qualities. 'Your father has quite a few plans too, you know.'

Alexandra forced her head away from her pillow, staring into his eyes that suddenly changed emotion. Michelangelo was completely serious now.

He sighed, his eyes torn away from the princess, staring out the window, while the animals all scooted closer, interest piqued to a maximum level. 'Your father isn't getting any younger, Alexandra. He's afraid that you won't find a suitable mate in time.'

'Well, I lost a lot of time being stuck in his brick prison!'

Alexandra's voice was surprisingly angry, and Michelangelo stared back at her in shock. His look immediately silenced her, and she brought a shameful hand to her lips.

'I apologize. This is a wonderful place to be. But it is human nature to desire for something different every once in a while, isn't it, _Michael_?' Her use of his informal name blurred the line between professionalism and friendship, and Michelangelo raised one eyebrow at that.

'I suppose you're right.'

The princess smiled lightly at that, using her elbows to perch herself up and stare off at the city that is the view out of her window. 'Who knows what awaits me out there tomorrow?'

* * *

'Have a nice day, my little angel! Please return home safely!' Nikolai waved intensely as Michelangelo prepared the carriage and checked the horses. 'Michelangelo, your job depends on her safety!' It was easy for the king to switch from friendliness to a tone of voice that could easily intimidate the strongest man in the country.

'I will assure you that she will return home to you tonight, Sire.' Michelangelo offered his King a firm nod and a deep bow, before opening the door for Alexandra. She gracefully lifted up some of the fabric of her dress so that she could enter the carriage, and Michelangelo closed it after he ensured that she was seated properly. He rushed to the seat behind the horses and was about to start riding, when Alexandra gave the wood one firm knock.

'Did you bring them?' Her eyes peeped through the peephole to glare at the back of his head.

Michelangelo grinned. 'Alexandra, you do remember how your father feels about those mice?'

'Did you bring them, _Michael_?'

'Oh,' Michelangelo sighed deeply, though the amusement never stopped being apparent in his actions, 'befriending you was one of the most adventurous things in my life. Yes, Alexandra, they're in my bag.'

And with that, the contents of the little brown bag strapped around Michelangelo's chest started ruffling and making high-pitched sounds, much like the friends Alexandra had grown to love. She squealed in excitement when three little mice emerged from the bag.

_Perhaps it is time to introduce them, readers?_

There was Sonya, a little grey mouse. She was a precious little girl, and the other two boys seemed to really fancy her. Maybe it was because of the way she always seemed to innocently bat her eyes like a true lady, while her little paws crossed together and it made the other boys swoon. Alexandra just loved her because Sonya taught her everything she knew about things such as sewing, cooking, but most importantly, the possibilities of the outside world.

Then there was Birkhoff, another little grey mouse, but with a rather silly looking pair of glasses tucked on his furry little nose. He was never ashamed of who he was though, which was something Alexandra deeply respected. He was a wise little mouse, and everything Alexandra knew about philosophy, she had learned from this little fella.

And finally, there was Fletcher. He was the biggest mouse of all, and had a big heart. He saw the good side of everyone in every situation, and he had always helped Alexandra to see it too. She has had her fair share of fallouts with her father, but partially because of Fletcher, she had learned to respect his wishes, for her was only human like her.

'Whoa!'

Alexandra shook up from her wild reunion with her friends, when the carriage bumped high in the air, and Michelangelo stuttered some apologies from the front. 'I'm terribly sorry, Alexandra. I failed to see that rock in time.'

'You should be more careful in the future, Michelangelo. My friends may just fall out of the window.' The words sounded silly as they rolled off of her tongue, and she shared a laugh with everyone, though the mice nodded their heads, thankful for the premature warning to their driver.

* * *

They rode for another (long) thirty minutes, until Alexandra peered out the window and she could see the outlines of houses. She sniffed the air deeply, and realized that the smell must be a mixture of fish, bread and other wonderful things she had never truly experienced.

'It must be a market!' Birkhoff's voice was excited and chipper, and he hung out the window like Alexandra did. He didn't have a firm grip like her, though, and it didn't take long before his little paw slipped away and he fell out. He screamed wildly, his paws flailing from side to side. Alexandra laughed, simply reaching out an arm to catch him and put him back on the seat next to her. 'Oh Birkhoff. You're so wise, but you always forget that you're as small as a mouse.'

Birkhoff didn't quite like her choice of words, it sounded much like 'I am a big strong human, and you're nothing but a tiny, weak mouse' so he just crossed his paws and muttered something in anger. Sonya just grinned in the corner.

'Alexandra!' Michelangelo called out from the front, 'May I present to you: the city!'

Once again, Alexandra leaned out the window. She could swear she could hear the melodies of many voices mashing together to the sound of music as the city seemed to draw closer and closer to her. She could hear the voices of the people. The barks of the dogs. The bells of the church. It all sounded wonderfully clear.

And with that, the carriage stopped, and suddenly, nothing sounded wonderfully clear anymore. Instead, the voices of the people came dangerously close until the people were actually almost in her face.

Michelangelo jumped from his seat, but was unable to save the princess from the curious heads peering in. 'People! People! Give the lady some space! Please!' Alexandra heard her friend – and servant for the day – beg, and she crawled back into the carriage, a little taken aback with the crowd's reaction to her visit.

'Is that a princess?'

'Look at that dress! She must be a princess!'

'Do you need a prince? I'm a wonderful dancer!'

Alexandra, the ever hopeful one, momentarily lost all hope that she would ever get out of this carriage without people walking all over her. Then, she suddenly heard the sound of hooves coming closer and closer, so close, that she almost fear that the horse attached to those hooves would probably run her over.

As it grew closer, it became clear to her that mixed with the sound of the hooves' _clickidy-clack_, was the sound of a young man making wild noises, causing even more chaos with the madding crowd. The group of people surrounding the carriage started scrambling away in all opposite directions, and so did Michelangelo.

'Excuse me, sir!' The young man on the horse stopped, as Michelangelo coughed in the dirt. 'I only meant to disrupt the crowd.'

'Well,' Michelangelo rubbed the dirt from his eyes, and every fiber in his being told him not to curse upon noticing the big, brown stains on his garment. 'I was part of that crowd, too.'

'Well, you did seem to have everything under control.' The man grinned good-heartedly and hopped of the horse, reaching out a hand to help Michelangelo up. 'What is the big fuss about, anyway? You're not telling me that this is the King, are you?'

'No.' Michelangelo wiped some dirt from his pants. 'But it's related to him.' The servant eyed the area around him suspiciously, expecting everyone to return wildly at any second. When nothing happened for a long ten seconds, he decided to place his hand on the handle of the door, and open it slowly, leaving the unknown young man extremely curious.

What he was about to see was nothing like he had ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to stop here and leave you hanging for a little while, just a little while. In the next chapter, you'll learn more about the three mice, why they can talk, Michelangelo's love life and most importantly, Alexandra's first – and perhaps only? – day in the big city.**


End file.
